hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Machi Komacine
'Machi''' (マチ) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, a gang of thieves with class A bounties Volume 1, page 52. She is the strongest physically of all the women in the Troupe and ranks 6th in the whole group in arm wrestling. Background Not much is known about Machi, except that she, along with Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan, Franklin, Nobunaga Hazama, and Pakunoda, is one of the original members that hail from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts of the world. Appearance Machi is one of the few Phantom Troupe members that prefers to wear traditional Japanese-style clothing. She looks like a modern day kunoichi — female ninja. Her usual outfit consists of cycling shorts-like pants matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an obi worn around her waist and a obijime is tied over it, a pair of fingerless gloves, tabi boots or socks with zōri, and leg warmers that cover from the ankles up to her knees. She has pink mid-back hair that is usually tied into an updo. In the 1999 anime adaptation her hair is purple. Personality Machi is one of the coldest in the Phantom Troupe. She always appears to be calm. Hisoka seems to have high regard for both Machi and her abilities, although she considers Hisoka a pest at best and a potential enemy of Chrollo's at worst. She has sharp intuitions, which have turned out to be true most of the time and are trusted by some of her comrades such as Nobunaga and Chrollo. Machi is incredibly loyal to Chrollo and has stated that she would hunt Hisoka down if he were to kill Chrollo. Plot Heavens Arena arc Machi makes her first appearance right after the fight between Hisoka and Kastro in the Heavens Arena, waiting for the former in a locker room tunnel. She charges Hisoka 70 million Jenny in total for patching up both of his severed arms then leaves after giving him the message that the Phantom Troupe will be gathering in Yorknew City on August 31st. In the anime, she then watches Hisoka's fight against Gon. Yorknew City arc, Part 1 On 31st of August, Machi is seen again with Franklin, Nobunaga, and Feitan on their way to Yorknew City. Later, at the meeting of the Troupe in an abandoned building of the city, Chrollo tells her and the other members that they are going to steal all the auction items of the Mafia's underground auction. In the evening of September 1st, they infiltrate into the Cemetery Building, where the auction is held, and kill all the mafiosi and their clients but the auction items have already been removed from the vault by the Owl of the Shadow Beasts. They then fly to the Goldo Desert on a balloon with the Mafia being hot on their heels. After arriving in the desert, Machi and her comrades stand to one side and watch Uvogin massacring a large number of Mafia gangsters and 4 Shadow Beasts single-handedly. When Uvogin is captured by Kurapika she immediately uses a needle and a nen thread to track Uvogin. She and 4 other members then chase after Kurapika with a car but just before they can catch up with him, the remaining Shadow Beasts arrive and stop them. Machi and her teammates kill all of these Shadow Beasts with ease except for the Owl, who they capture and torture to get the auction items. Near midnight, they find where Uvogin is held captive and free him after killing Dalzollene. In the early hours of September 2nd, Machi tells Uvogin about the items and the termination of the Shadow Beasts, but he insists on finding the chain user — Kurapika — to get revenge instead of returning to the Troupe's hideout with them. She and other members have no choice but to let Uvogin do what he wants. Not long afterwards, he is killed by Kurapika in a duel in the Goldo Desert. ]]September 3rd, because Uvogin has not returned, she and Nobunaga pose as a couple in the middle of a square in an attempt to lure out the chain user but they attract Gon and Killua's attention instead and are tailed by them. With the help of Phinks and Pakunoda, who have been secretly following them, they easily capture the kids and bring them back to their hideout. In the evening, she and the other members excluding Nobunaga launch a retaliatory attack on the Cemetery Building, slaughtering around 2,000 Mafia gangsters and professional assassins altogether. Thanks to Chrollo's smart move to hire Illumi Zoldyck to assassinate the Ten Dons beforehand, they manage to avoid casualties. After the death of the Ten Dons, Kortopi creates fake corpses of 5 of them to trick the Mafia into loosening the building's defences and makes copies of the auction items. Machi and her comrades proceed to sell the copies in the rescheduled underground auction right afterwards. They then return to the hideout and celebrate their victory. Yorknew City arc, Part 2 In the afternoon of September 4th, in the Troupe's hideout, Nobunaga insists that they keep pursuing Kurapika instead of leaving Yorknew. Knowing it is impossible to dissuade him, Chrollo uses Neon's ability to make prophecies about Nobunaga and some other members, according to which 5 more of them will die if they meet the chain user within 2 weeks. They then intend to return to Meteor City to avoid that prospect, however Hisoka alters his own prophecy with the Texture Surprise and manipulates the whole group into staying in Yorknew City so that he can have the chance to fight Chrollo. Later, Chrollo is able to deduce that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5 km from the hideout. Chrollo orders Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel. On the way, Chrollo notices that they are being followed by 2 people so he tells Kortopi, Nobunaga and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi and Shizuku stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua again. Meanwhile, Pakunoda and the other two are able to know Kurapika's name and face after capturing and killing Squala. Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku take the 2 kids to the hotel and meet up with Pakunoda's group in the hall. He tells Paku to check their memories again, but before she can reveal what she has learned about Kurapika, a power outage suddenly happens, allowing Gon and Killua to break free from her grasp and attack her and Machi. Machi easily recaptures Killua despite the total darkness and some broken ribs while Nobunaga catches Gon. However, when the light comes back on, they realize that Chrollo has been captured by Kurapika. Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark soon arrive in the hotel. They then receive a call from Kurapika, who tells them not to follow him, not to hurt the hostages and give the phone to Paku. He then tells Paku to go to Ringon Airport alone to negotiate the terms of a hostage exchange and the other members to return to their hideout. Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark try to follow Paku, but Nobunaga stops them for fear that Chrollo would be killed, leading to a heated quarrel between Nobunaga and Phinks. Because Machi and Shizuku agree with Nobunaga and Kurapika tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to the hideout as told by him. Paku next comes back from the airport and tells them about the conditions, which involve her going to the exchange location alone with the kids. Phinks becomes so angry that he wants to get rid of the kids then go after Kurapika but Machi disagrees with him. She and Kortopi then almost get into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika, before their quarrel is interrupted by Gon. Phinks finally agrees to let Paku go alone after Franklin tells him that if he keeps being stubborn, the worst thing — Chrollo's death — may happen. After Pakunoda returns without Chrollo and the kids, Machi is one of the 6 members who she gives her memories to before being killed by Kurapika's Judgement Chain. Knowing that they cannot pursue and kill Kurapika as long as the Judgement Chain is still tied around Chrollo's heart, they stay in Yorknew to wait for Chrollo, who has left the city in search of an Exorcist. Greed Island arc On September 6th, Phinks and Feitan steal a copy of the game Greed Island from Southernpiece auction house and bring it back to the hideout. Machi and other members are invited to play with them but they decline. Later, after Shalnark discovers that Greed Island is an island in the real world and that there is an Exorcist on the island, she enters the game with the other members to search for this person. They are forced to cooperate with Hisoka because Chrollo himself has asked Hisoka to find an Exorcist for him. After the Troupe has located the Exorcist, Abengane, Machi is asked by Hisoka what she will do if he defeats and kills Chrollo after Kurapika's Nen chain has been removed from his heart. She responds that Chrollo will never lose to him, but if that were to happen, she would hunt Hisoka down and kill him, demonstrating her fierce loyalty to Chrollo. Hisoka says he would like that, in a playful and somewhat flirtatious manner. Nen Ability Other Abilities *'Strong Muscle Control' She seems to have excellent control over her muscles as Killua was not able to retrieve his hand immediately when he stabbed her with his fingers which lead to his eventual capture. *'Sharp Intuition' Machi has incredibly accurate hunches, most of the Troupe members usually trust them to be true and she has never been wrong before so far. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Female characters Category:Nen users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Transmuters